An electronic device refers to a device that executes a specific function according to a loaded program, such as a home appliance, an electronic note, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a mobile communication terminal, a tablet personal computer (PC), a video/audio player, a desk top/laptop computer, and a vehicle navigator. For example, such an electronic device may output stored information visually or audibly. Along with the increased integration level and the increased popularity of ultra-high-rate, large-capacity wireless communication of electronic devices, many functions have recently been loaded in a single mobile communication terminal. For example, an entertainment function such as gaming, a multimedia function such as music/video play, a communication and security function such as mobile banking, scheduling, an electronic wallet function, and so on as well as a communication function are incorporated in one electronic device.
In general, a portable electronic device such as an electronic note, a PMP, a mobile communication terminal, or a tablet PC is equipped with a display device and a battery, and has a bar-type, a folder-type, or a sliding-type exterior. As electronic devices have been miniaturized owing to the development of electronics and communication technology, an electronic device wearable around a body part like a wrist or the head has been commercialized.
Along with the proliferation of electronic devices, the outward looks of electronic devices become improved to be differentiated from others, thus satisfying various user demands. The exterior of such an electronic device is fabricated of plastic or metal which is readily processed. To render the exterior of the electronic device to be sophiscated, it may be formed of glass. The glass exterior of the electronic device may be shaped three-dimensionally and configured as a housing or a part of the housing in the electronic device.
In general, the exterior of a commercialized electronic device may be attached to a display device by pressure. However, in the case where the three-dimensional glass exterior is formed as a part of the housing of the electronic device, a method for attaching the display device to an inner surface of the exterior by pressing the display device is yet to be specified.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.